Bound
by Dave2380
Summary: Set slightly after Sectionals in series one. Slight bondage and student teacher naughtiness, so if you don't like it, don't read. Rated M. Now multi-chaptered because the plot bunnies demanded it.
1. Chapter 1

Author:Dave2380

Rating: M.

Feedback: Yes please, I need the love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did there would be nothing but naked musical numbers and sex, and that's never going to happen. L

WNWNWNWN

If you were to ask why Noah Puckerman was a badass, most people would probably tell you it was because his dad had split town when he was ten, leaving him, his mom and his little sister behind, whilst he vanished, along with his kids college funds.

They'd be wrong.

Oh sure, not having a father figure could kind of mess you up, but the real reason Puck is a badass, well that's all down to his mother. His mother who went out and got two jobs the day after his dad left, who worked her ass off to keep a roof over her kids head. His mom who had the biggest set of balls in the whole of Lima, because she is the only person that could ever get Noah to behave.

Oh sure, he egged houses and there was the lawn furniture incident, and the pee balloons, and boy did she make his life hell in ways only a parent knows how to, but as long as he stayed out of trouble outside of school and didn't expose his sister to anything unsavoury, well Norah Puckerman and her son got along quite well.

But knocking up your best friends girlfriend and lying to him about it for months, that was completely unacceptable behaviour, and having one very pissed off, vindictive mother, who just so happened to be scrubbing her black iron skillet in her hands, well that was frankly terrifying.

Not as terrifying as having said skillet whiz past your nose at high speed as your mother starts bitching you out in a high speed stream of Yiddish, and yeesh who knew she could curse like that? It was freakin impressive, although having her storm across the kitchen towards him snapped him out of his little reverie. Which was a damn good thing, because she looked mad enough to go and dig out his dads belt.

So naturally he bailed, because damn that woman can deliver a whooping, and he so does not need that when he's sixteen and practically a man. So yeah, it's Mrs Puckerman who's the biggest badass in Lima, not that he'll ever admit that to anyone.

WNWNWNWN

Bailing out wasn't his best idea, not at this time of year, he sure as hell hadn't dressed for a cold night, and his mom possessing that weird pissed-off-mom-speed meant he hadn't made it into his truck, so no jacket or coat, no wheels, no cash.

Fucking great.

Usually when he's pissed off his mom to this extent he could crash at Finn's, but that's out. Mike's folks don't allow sleepovers. Matt's tight with Finn so he can't ask him. He doesn't know any of the other glee guys well enough to ask, and the football team have been jerks ever since he knocked up Quinn and lost his mohawk mojo.

None of his cougars are an option, Santana's dad would pull a gun on him, because she's daddy's little angel. Brittany's folks don't like him. Quinn's living with Finn until they can move all her shit to his place. Tina's out because Mrs Cohen-Chang's still holding a grudge from her Bat Mitzvah. Rachel's all kinds of crazy and Mercedes would flat out cut him.

Which doesn't leave him with many options, hell it doesn't leave him with any, at least until he remembers that mattress in the choir room. Ok so it's school, which sucks, but he's gonna have to go in tomorrow anyway, and he has spare clothes in his locker ever since those assholes on the team decided he was Slushie fodder.

Assholes.

McKinley it is then.

WNWNWNWN

It's laughably easy to get into McKinley, the locks leading to the changing rooms are shitty and easy to pick. Thank you Figgins and your penny pinching ways. It's kind of fun being in school when no one else is around, it's definitely not allowed, forbidden, taboo.

In other words it's totally awesome.

Of course he can't just walk around in the dark, which is why having an intimate knowledge of the janitors closets helps, because with all the times he and Santana have hooked up in them he knows which ones have flashlights. Or in this case a Coleman lantern. Shame he doesn't have lock picks on him or he might actually be tempted to go to Figgins' office and fuck with his paperwork, but that'll have to wait til some other time.

He can't imagine why he's never thought of this before, it's not that he's bad or anything, but once he kept getting Shakespeare quoted at him regarding his name, well he got his google-fu on and looked up Puck. And hey, he can totally do the whole " Shrewd and Knavish sprite thing. " It's all just fun. Well, it is for him anyway.

His spare clothes help him warm up, let Hummel say what he likes about the property of McKinley hoodies, at least they're warm. Now all he needs is to get to the choir room and catch himself some z's.

WNWNWNWN

Okay, this was the last thing he was expecting.

He thought he'd come in, drag the mattress out of the choir room's office, grab some sleep, shower and change in the morning, then shake down Jewfro for his lunch money and snag some breakfast.

He didn't expect to find Mr Schue asleep on the mattress, in the middle of the choir room, not with a blanket tangled around his feet, topless and wearing a pair of sweatpants that would be showing his underwear, they're just riding that low on him. But there's no underwear, just flesh, and there's something kind of compelling about that little trail of hair that leads from his belly button into his sweatpants.

Of course once he notices that little detail it's kind of hard to miss those abs, that line of muscle on his hips, fuck knows what it's called, but damn it looks lickable. Those pecs, and the guys gun's aren't bad either. He's kind of hot.

Which isn't a normal Puck thought, but neither is noticing that without the layers of clothes and the lame sweater vests that Mr Schue looks, well he looks younger, less like an adult. More like a cool slightly older brother.

And completely fuckable, which really shouldn't even be crossing his mind because he's not gay or anything, okay, maybe he's checked out a couple of the guys in the locker room, just to compare stuff, and yeah he might have peeked at Hummel once or twice, just to check that he is actually a guy. Because come on the guy's so girly and keeps going on about being an honorary girl that you'd have to be crazy not to double check, especially when he hits those high notes.

And yeah, there's no doubt that Hummel's a dude, although how he packs that bad boy into skinny jeans is a complete mystery. Okay this is completely gay, and he shouldn't be thinking about Hummel, or even just standing here watching Schuester sleep like some kind of perv. He should just head to the locker room and crash on one of the benches.

He really should, he shouldn't be standing here by the light of a Coleman lantern watching his teacher sleep, watching as he makes a sleepy snuffling noise and rolls over, watching the way his muscles glide under his skin, or the way those sweatpants cling to his ass. He shouldn't be wondering what it'd be like to run his hands along the edge of his shoulder blade, or what his skin would feel like, would he be warm or cool? Would he moan if Noah licked his way along his collarbone and down those pecs to those nipples?

Noah's mind is yelling at him to stop, to just shut the hell up and stop listening to his traitorous dick, because he's halfway hard already just from thinking about it. His dick's saying " Dude, just go for it. " You would think by now he'd have learned not to listen to his dick.

This is not the case. Pants off, hoody dropped behind him with his tee shirt following and he's only clad in his boxers.

He's doing this.

WNWNWNWN

There's something a little off about lying on a mattress on a hard floor, it's not quite the same as a bed, which is a fucking weird thought when you're crawling across one to your sleeping semi-naked teacher. Of course that's kind of a weird thing to be doing, but right now Noah couldn't care less.

Schuester's warm, his skin is firm and there are faint traces of his cologne on his skin, it's something nice, kind of like that Sandalwood that great aunt Sophie likes. Schuester mumbles in his sleep before turning over in his sleep and snaking an arm around Noah, well he tries to, but he can't, because this isn't who he thinks it is. His hand slides across Noah's broad chest and he grunts discontentedly, a small frown crossing his features before his eyes blearily open and he looks at Noah, grey-green eyes locking on Noah's hazel eyes.

" Must be dreaming. " He mutters, voice hoarse from sleep before he pinches himself, looking at Noah and wearily shaking his head when he regretfully concludes that he isn't dreaming. Noah flashes him his best suggestive smirk. " Dream about me often Mr Schue? "

Schuester groans, " No. Now would you mind telling me why you're here and why you're digging into my hip? "

" I had a fight with my mom about knocking Quinn up and I bailed, thought I'd use your mattress tonight. Came in here and thought you looked hot, besides your mattress is big enough to share. "

Schuester blinks, " This is inappropriate, you take the mattress, I'll sleep in the office. " He shifts slightly, trying to get up, only to find one of Noah's hands latched onto his arm whilst the other migrates to his stiffening cock.

" You're hard. "

" I'd appreciate if you'd stop goosing me Puck. " Schuester moans as Noah squeezes him slightly. Eyes looking away from the younger mans teasing smirk.

" That wasn't a No, and I think you like this. What's the harm in a little fooling around? You're a teacher, so teach me. " His hand leads Schuester's down to his chest, placing the older man's hand above his heart.

" I think you want to. " He murmurs as his free hand works the other man slowly through his sweats.

Schuester's free hand pulls Noah's hand away from his crotch, and he lifts his other hand from the teens chest. " Even if I did, I can't. I cannot touch a student, it's molestation. It would be completely unethical of me. My hands are tied. This can't happen." He retreats to a corner of the mattress, drawing his knees up to his chest, clasping his arms around his knees. " You get it, it would be taking advantage of you, I can't touch you."

Noah groans as he sits up, " Dude, would it kill you to break a few rules? Who would know? Do you want to, yes or no ? "

Schuester looks away, blushing furiously in the dim light, " Yes. " He murmurs, it's quiet, only just audible, but it's more that enough for Noah as he crawls across the mattress, only to stop as Schuester heads into the choir room's office for a moment before returning.

He drops a tie, a condom and a bottle of lube into Noah's hands before sitting down and crossing his hands behind his back. " Tie my hands. "

Noah grins at him, " Kinky shit. "

Schuester sighs and shakes his head, " Deniability, I can honestly say I never laid a hand on you. " Noah thinks it over for a moment and nods, " Okay, but if you want to back out of this at any time, tell me. " He pulled the tie around Schuester's wrists and knotted it efficiently. Testing it to make sure it wasn't too tight or cutting off blood supply.

" We're good Mr Schue. "

" I think under the circumstances you can call me Will. " Will tilted his head to the side as he tested the knot. " Good. "

It's not often that Noah hesitates, but seeing Schue- Will, watching him to see what he's going to do, what move he's going to make, it makes him hesitate. Letting someone tie your hands and just completely offering yourself up to them, well that is so fucking badass. He doesn't blink as Noah leans in for a kiss, doesn't seize control of it, just reciprocates, admitting Noah's tongue with no hesitation, surrendering any and all authority as Noah's hands begin wandering upwards from his hips, ghosting over his abs, before moving across his pecs to tease his nipples and harden those responsive buds of flesh.

He inhales when they part for air, only to moan softly as Noah's lips fasten onto the strong column of his neck and he kisses down to Will's clavicle, Noah's fingers rolling his hardened nipples even as he blazes those warm west kisses along Will's collarbone. He shudders as Noah's teeth nip on the flesh of his neck and he feels the suction of a hickey.

It's good that his hands are tied, because he's not sure he wouldn't just have headed straight for Noah's erection and brought him to a swift messy climax, and then he wouldn't be experiencing this onslaught of lips and tongue and teeth. It's a godsend, especially after months of being denied any intimate contact by Terri. It's slow and sensual and no sixteen year old should be this good, surely ?

Which he definitely isn't thinking about, he's not thinking about the sheer illicit thrill of it all. He definitely isn't rock hard and leaking because his hands are bound and he's completely at Noah's mercy. Helpless and submissive and not in control.

Even if it's one of the most arousing situations in his life.

No he's not thinking about it.

Much.

But then Noah's hands have peeled off his sweats and one of his hands is gripping Will's cock in a grip that's just on the edge of tight and anything resembling thought just vanishes as he spreads his legs wider like some wanton whore, bucking into that tight rough grip, watching Noah watch his hands as they jerk him off.

The loss of sensation when he lets go is almost painful, needy whines slip from Will's lips as his hips buck, desperate for some kind of friction. It's embarrassing and frustrating and fuck it's been way too long since he got off if he's this worked up after a brief hand job.

Noah's lips close on his and the teens body drapes over his like some warm fleshy blanket as Noah grinds down on him, the warmth and solid pulsing hardness of the other mans cock against his own is delicious, almost electric as they buck and writhe against each other in a frenzy of rutting hips and Noah's lips ravaging his mouth.

His hands are beginning to ache as their combined weight and the grinding presses down upon them. " We need to shift position, I'm lying on my hands. " He manages to breathe out. Noah barely even pauses before he drags Will up into a sitting position astride his thighs, hands wandering from Will's chest, down to his hips before settling on the firm curve of his ass. Nuzzling happily at his neck and collarbone as he lazily rolls their hips together.

It's sensual and slow and easy and dear god he could just do this all night, it's just that good. But when Noah shifts and his hand slides to the cleft of Will's ass, his breath quickens at the thought. He moans as Noah's fingers circle his hole and he breathes into his ear, " Lube, now. "

Damn, that boy can multitask, because the lube's in his free hand and he's slicking his other hand up, the slick gel coating his fingers before he works one in slowly up to the first knuckle. The burn and stretch are a welcome distraction from the grinding because it's starting to feel just a little too good and he really doesn't want to shoot his load before Noah.

He's grinding down on the second finger, searching for that one angle, the one that'll make him see stars behind his eyes and shudder and writhe, fucking himself insistently on Noah's thick calloused fingers until he finds it, ignoring the faintly bemused look on the teens face as he shifts, until he finds it, and it's so good. Better than he remembered and fuck, why did he ever stop doing that?

Noah's third finger slips in and now he knows what he's looking for he's aiming for that spot, swift smooth strokes of his fingers as they scissor and twist and stretch Will. It's amazing and maddening because it's just not quite enough yet. When Noah's fingers withdraw he feels a surge of loss and bites down on his lip to suppress the whine that's just begging to emerge.

The sound of the condom packet ripping is the only thing that stops him from losing it, the wait feels like an eternity as Noah rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, before he lines himself up at Will's entrance and eases himself in.

It's too slow and not enough and Will grinds himself down hard, gasping at the sheer amount of Noah's cock, working himself down hard, desperate to get it all in, to feel the stretch and that feeling of being impossibly full. The look on Noah's face is a fusion of awe and amazement and deep dark lust as Will angles himself so that there's no other option but for him to lay back and let Will ride him.

Strong hands on his hips as he fucks himself back on Noah's cock, Noah's hips rolling up until they find a deep, insistent rhythm, muttered groans falling from Will's lips. Noah's lips swollen from all those kisses and the way he's biting on his lip. The tight heat of Will engulfing him, his normally composed teacher gone, replaced by this guy who's fucking himself aggressively on his cock. Eyes blown with lust and need and a want so deep that it makes Noah weak in the knees to think about it.

And he's doing all of this with his hands bound, it's intense and hot and fuck, is this what the dude hides under all those damn layers and sweater vests? Because this guy really needs to come out and play more often. Who give a fuck if it's gay because this is fucking awesome, especially when he hits that spot that makes Will shudder and writhe like he's being tasered.

It's all a jumble of hot, tight, sexy and damn it, he's doing this thing where he's clenching himself around Noah's dick and it's driving him fucking wild because damn it he wants to make the guy come, aint no way Puckzilla's going to get off and leave a guy hanging.

Will's groans are getting louder and the last of his controls slipping rapidly, and Noah's thrusts are getting erratic, a stutter stop rhythm that's just enough to send Will over the edge and let stars burst inside his head as he comes, shooting thick white ropes of jizz onto Noah's chest, feeling as if his damned balls are going to turn themselves inside out from the sheer force of his climax.

Will looks amazing when he comes, it's almost primal and animalistic, no sign at all of his usual composure or control, not a shred of the slightly uptight, slightly clueless nice guy who pines for the guidance counsellor, this is a guy lost in passion and emotion and it's so damn hot that it sends Noah over the edge too, he shudders as he shoots his spunk into the condom, feeling like the damn thing should burst, because his orgasm just feels so long and drawn out. He barely notices as Will paints his chest with jizz, lost in the post coital haze, waiting till his heart stops trying to carve a pathway out of his chest.

WNWNWNWN

The clean up's kind of quiet, both of them still in the last remnants of their afterglow, thankfully they managed to avoid messing up the mattress, shame that the same couldn't be said for Will's tie.

" I think it's dead. " Noah mused, trying ineffectually to smooth out all those damn creases that using it as an impromptu rope caused and giving up. Will just shrugged as he slipped his sweatpants back on, " I never liked that one anyway. " He chuckled as he rubbed his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

Noah grinned as he snagged the blanket, " Maybe you should make it your official bondage tie? "

" Maybe." Will padded across the choir room to the mattress and laid down next to Noah.

" Whatever happened to inappropriate student teacher blah, blah, blah. " Noah smirked.

" Fuck it, right now I'm going to curl up with you and sleep, why waste a mind-blowing fuck by obsessing over it ? " Will murmured as Noah draped the blanket across them.

" Cuddle-slut. "

" Oh shut up and turn off the lantern. "

The last thing Noah saw before he flicked the lantern off and darkness claimed the choir room was Will's head pillowed on his chest, his eyes flickering shut.

Awesome.


	2. Why deniability sucks

This thing he had with Will in the choir room that one time.

Well.

It keeps happening, the day Miss Pillsbury blasts Will as a manwhore in the teachers lounge is the day that Noah gets a post it note with Will's address and cell number on it, slipped inside his graded Spanish assignment. He heads over that night as soon as it gets dark and that night's activities involve handcuffs, and pounding Will into the mattress, the older man urging him to make it harder, faster, rougher.

It doesn't take a genius to see that he's using Noah as some form of penance that time.

It starts to become a pattern, if either of them have a shitty day then there are text messages exchanged and nights of sex, and Will always insists on being restrained, sticking to his deniability excuse until they're both spent and then he'll open up, become less defensive, more normal. Willing to actually let Noah hold him, or hold Noah if he needs it, because if Will can just surrender everything to Noah then he can at least show that he does need to be vulnerable sometimes.

It's an ongoing thing, all through their loss at Regionals and giving up Beth, and the sex that night is raw and bloody, because they're both angry and pissed, Will about Regionals and seeing the kid that might have been his if his crazy ex-wife had actually pulled off her con, Noah because it's his daughter and he wanted her so damn much and didn't even get a fucking chance to prove he wasn't a lima loser.

Summer means they don't do much, both just enjoying the vacation, nothing to stress them out, the days just aren't shitty enough to merit their exchange of texts

.

The first week of junior year changes that, because Quinn's a completely icy bitch to Noah, and it's like those moments they shared in the hospital never happened, and Will's consumed by self loathing at the lengths he'd go to with Sue, it's another night of rough and angry sex and Will has to wear long sleeves to hide the rope burns for a week afterwards.

It goes back and forth, Will's frustration with his inability to let go of Emma, Noah still hurting over Quinn and trying to make things up with Finn, failing miserably. He should have just texted Will that night, but no he had to go and get shit-faced on Vodka and end up trying to drive off with a convenience store's ATM. Juvie is a hellhole and it scares the shit out of him, and none of his friends visit, not a damn one of them.

Will visits once, eyes full of questions, why, why didn't you just call me, he never asks them, because that's not how they work. He mouths the teacherly platitudes and advice that he has to use in public, barely managing more than a squeeze of Noah's hand before he leaves.

It's ironic that a simple squeeze of his hand is more intimate than fucking him into the mattress, or watching him on his knees as he sucks Noah off.

They fall back into their routine when he get's out, Will still insisting on ties or rope or handcuffs, harping on about deniability. He really hates that word, fucking Deniability.

Yeah he gets it, he gets that this thing he's got with Will is immoral and unethical, although he's not really sure about the illegality of it, he's not big on laws and he sure as hell isn't going to hit the books just to check.

He's legal, Will's legal, and yeah they'd get some funny looks if they were dating, because of the age gap, and you know the whole gay thing in general. Because dude, it's fucking Lima, y'know? So really the only thing that fucks everything up is the fact that Will is his teacher. It's still a fucking dumb situation, because it's not like he's fucking the guy for grades or Will's molesting him or anything.

Fuck, what with the handcuffs and rope, or ties or whatever they use, well anyone would say Will was the one being molested. Even though he's reassured Noah so many times that it's okay, it's cool, he just likes the feeling of surrendering his authority, of not being in control.

It's just frustrating, because somewhere along the way he's gone from looking forward to the sex to looking forward to the post coital haze, when Will can touch him without freaking out. Because as good as the sex is and the blowjobs and feeling Will under, above, around him, well sometimes he wants to reverse their roles. It's not like Will's a total bottom or anything, I mean come on the dude was married for fuck's sake, he's got to know _how to fuck._

_Because he cares._

_Because he likes Will._

_Because the guy's messed up, but so is he and he thinks maybe they could help each other become less fucked up, together._

_Because he just wants to hold him normally, to feel his hands on his skin before, during and after the sex, not just during the afterglow. _

_Because he could actually date the guy, fuck what anyone else thinks, to hell with their damn labels._

_Because he thinks he might be more than a little in love with Will._

_Of course he can't say any of this, who the hell would he talk to about it? Will doesn't talk much during, and afterwards he's not a great talker, they don't talk much, they actually speak to each other more in school than in the privacy of Will's apartment. _

_Prom rolls around and he's still "dating" Lauren, truth be told they hang out more than they do anything date worthy, she's not into casual sex and he's okay with it, because she's badass and he likes her. She's a convenient distraction, kind of like Miss Pillsbury is with Will._

_Then National's rolls around and it's freakin' New York, if things were different and he and Will weren't fucked up and they had a little more time he'd try and take the guy for ice cream or something. Something cheesy and romantic and touristy, but there's no time and they are just that fucked up._

_Then Goolsby drops his bomb about Will leaving for Broadway, and it bums everyone out, but it sends a fucking pain through Noah that he can't describe, the thought of Will bailing on them all, bailing on him…_

_It hurts, and the relief he feels when Will tells them he's not leaving, that they're going to beat Vocal Adrenaline, it's like someone let the air back into the room and he's first across the room to grab Will in a hug. The fleeting look of want and need and lust in his eyes before he breaks the contact has him wondering if it's just him that wants more out of this thing they have._

_And then things get fucked up with Rachel and Finn and their drama, and they don't beat Vocal Adrenaline, they don't even make the top ten, because of that damned kiss. Santana isn't the only one who feels like cursing at them, not that it'd do much good._

_The summer before Senior year he doesn't see Will at all, he breaks things off with Lauren, because they're better suited as friends than anything else. He spends the time thinking, trying to find the right words to articulate how he feels, trying to find some way to ask Will what he wants, a way that he can't evade or deflect._

_He doesn't have any luck all through the summer, everything he comes up with sucks, it's too dumb, or too pretentious, bleeding heart purple prose, too blunt, too subtle, too much like a cheesy line from a chick flick. Nothing seems right, nothing fits. It just doesn't mesh._

_The words just aren't enough, they won't flow, and he can't find a song that works either, he tries but there's just nothing that quite matches up with would-you-like-to-date-me-like-a-normal-person-once-I- graduate-instead-of-this weird-bondagey-pseudo-relationship-we-have?_

_Things are better in Senior year, he's got his shit together and his grades aren't bad, he probably still won't get a football scholarship or a musical one, and he doesn't have the money for college without one, but he knows that even if he never gets out of town he won't be just another Lima loser._

_Glee doesn't pick up at all, it's just the same guys from National's, even coming twelfth in the whole of the U.S. hasn't managed to inspire anyone new to join. Still, they're a family and even Rachel's managed to grow up and become less of a prima-donna._

_Will isn't dating Emma anymore, turns out they're better off as friends too. And with Coach Sylvester being less vindictive and evil this year there aren't any texts from Will until Christmas. They still do the restraint thing, but Will smiles a lot more, it's almost playful and he's less freaked out._

_He's generally more relaxed, now that he's not chasing a woman he isn't suited for, or dealing with an insane cheerleading coach who's out to ruin his life. Glee isn't full of stupid one word based assignments and they pull together with the minimum drama, Sectional's was a breeze, the football team win Conference again and almost everyone in glee is loved up during Valentine's day. And if Will knows that that fancy Valentine is actually from Noah, well he can't exactly prove it._

_They meet up a few times, when they aren't completely pissed off, and it's light hearted, almost flirty and normal if you overlook the rope burns, he still doesn't have the words and by the time Regional's rolls around, he doesn't know if he ever will, maybe there aren't any perfect words, not for this._

_He's still going to try though._

_By the time they win Regionals again, fuck you Vocal Adrenaline, we owned your god-damned asses, Noah's decided that it's not the words that are the problem, it's the notion that they have to be perfect. The night after Regionals when Will's curled against him, head pillowed on his chest lost in his post orgasmic haze, that's when he realises how little time he has left. That if he doesn't make a damn move and quickly he's likely to just lose everything and lose this._

_He needs to get his shit together._

_Now._


	3. You and me

The words.

Still!

Won't!

Come!

Nothing is _right_, and it has to be right, it has to be perfect if he's going to get Will to see just how fucking much he cares, how much he wants him, that he fucking loves him.

Yeah sure he's probably making this into something huge, but when Noah Puckerman does something he goes all out, which is why it has to be right.

But the fucking words won't come and he really wants to just head-butt the wall in frustration, damn it! , Mmaybe the resulting concussion would actually help him…

Lauren was kind of his fall back plan for Prom, of course then she gets asked to it by one of the guys on the wrestling team, and everyone else in glee pairs off., Finn and Rachel are in one of their gushy, saccharine, completely in love phases. Yeah it's cool that they're happy but do they have to send everyone else into diabetic coma's?

Kurt's going with the Hobbit, since they're almost as sickeningly in love with each other as Finn and Rachel. Mercedes and Sam are still going strong, especially since Mercedes got Sam over his body issues with a combination of threats to cut him and insanely hot sex marathons, if you believe the gossip.

Tina and Mike are practically joined at the hip ever since Tina emphasisedemphasized how much she liked non-duck feet salad and not going for Dim Sum on every date. Which she did loudly, and with great vigourvigor in the locker room after a glee rehearsal. N, eedless to say no one's buying her shy girl routine anymore.

Brittany and Santana are going as a pair to formally out themselves, and will drive the straight boys insane with jealousy and lust when they're grinding up on each other on the dance floor. Not that it will be that much of a surprise to anyone, even if Kurt is pissed that lesbians can be themselves and it's hot, whilst he gets shit.

Surprisingly enough Quinn doesn't even bother campaigning for Prom Queen this year, although that may be because she's too busy trying to break Artie of his ghetto slang or get him out of those sweater vests. Artie for his part keeps trying to pimp her up and break her out of her HBIC/Ice Queen persona, which he's actually had some success with, because she's far less bitchy since they started dating.

So yeah he's the only gleek not taking anyone to prom, and if when anyone asks when he's going to ask someone, he just shrugs, or rolls his eyes and says prom is all kinds of lame. No one really pushes him on it, and no one asks him;, they probably think it's some kind of grand plan, like he'll turn up with a cougar on each arm or something.

He probably could, even if he had stopped doing anything other than legitimately cleaning pools after he got out of Juvie. He knows a bunch of hot single mom's who'd probably be down with it, but what's the fucking point? He can't go with who he'd like to go with, which completely sucks, so why go with someone he doesn't want to?

Fuck it, he'll just go stag and adopt Brittany's ploy from last year of stealing everyone's dates from last year. Hell, maybe he'll dance with The Hobbit as well as Kurt, what? He's a badass and Kurt's his boy, besides he's pretty damn gay himself when since he's been fucking Will for like two years.

Heh, maybe he'll try to dance with Finn just to fuck with him and watch him spaz out.

Senior Prom, fuck, now there's just nationals in two weeks and Graduation a week after that and then he's free from this hell hole of a school. Free to do what he wants, free to find some boring ass job and save some cash for community college. Free to date Will, if he can ever just tell him.

The great thing about going stag to prom, aside from the aforementioned stealing other people's dance dates plan, is the fact that he doesn't have to bother with cCorsages or any of that shit. Okay he did hire rent a tux, but it's not because he really cares, it's just that he's grown out of the jacket he wore last year. Besides he makes a tux look damn good, even way back in sophomore year during the whole Acafella's thing.

Which brings his mind back to Will, who's chaperoning and, exchanging semi barbed conversations with Coach Sylvester. Damn the man looks good, he's even opted for his to wear a tux, instead of the blue suit he wore to Burt and Carole's wedding. Blue's okay on him, but he just looks so much better in a tux.

It's too early in the night to be this maudlin', especially when he's sober. Time to go see whose dates he can poach.

Kurt finds Noah cutting in and dancing off in a waltz with Blaine hilarious. Blaine blushes a shade of red that flat out beats any colourcolor Kurt's ever gone. Who knew Blaine could be this timid when he's usually so collected and dapper?

It's probably Karma, but he's the one who's grabbed this time by Santana and Brittany, grinding up on him with moves so lascivious and borderline filthy that he has no idea why the hell Will or Coach Sylvester or Miss Pillsbury haven't come over to separate them yet. Not that he's complaining because being the filling in a lesbian sandwich is kind of fun. Not as much of a turn on as grinding up on Will would be, but still hot.

Then it ends and he's totally fine with that, because every straight guy in the room is green with envy and hey, he's totally cool with that. He doesn't get a chance to grab Lauren, she yanks him by the arm en route to the punch bowl and leads him through a foxtrot. H, e's not even attempting to lead because it's a fucking foxtrot and he hasn't done that since his Bar Mitzvah with his drunk aunt Natasha.

" No arm candy tonight, Puckerman? ""

" Nah, why settle for dancing with one girl all night when I can steal everyone else's dates?". " He grins.

" And the Hobbit? ""

" He's Kurt's date, it's allowable. B, esides Kurt's on the list too." "

" You're so gay. ""

" Whatever. T, he dude's my boy, I can dance with him. H, ell I could dance with Finn! H, e'd trample my feet to mush- but I could. ,I am just that badass, babe. ""

" You're just so closeted. ""

" Your blatant homophobia is shocking, Lauren. , Kurt would totally bitch you out. ""

" Kurt wouldn't evade the question."

" Nah, he'd stand on a roof with Sylvester's megaphone. In a corset. I'm not gay. Bi, Pan, whatever, it's nobody's business. ""

" Damn it, I owe Hummel fifty bucks. ""

Noah snorts with suppressed laughter. " Anyone else in on it? ""

" Nope, they all just think I ruined you for skinny chicks."" Lauren grins, eyes sparkling with mischief, " I may have let that rumourrumor spread a little.""

" This was why I liked you, you're a total evil genius.""

" Totally. Now get your ass in gear and poach some more dates. G, go grind on Hummel so I can spike the punch. ""

" Yes ma'am." " He chuckles as the music finishes and she lets him go before she loses herself in the crowd.

Kurt smirks when Noah asks Blaine if he can borrow him, partly at the shade of red that rushes across Blaine's face and partly at the whispered, " Lauren owes you fifty bucks. .""

Kurt chuckles, " I told her my gaydar was impeccable. Honestly how anyone could doubt my fabulousness is beyond my comprehension." He looks up at Noah as they sway slowly to the music, glasz eyes locking onto warm hazel ones. " Want to talk about it ?" "

" Nah, I'm not having a big gay freakoutfreak out or anything, I'm fine. Honestly. ""

" The offer still stands."

" I know, and if I ever need help I'll ask, but for now I'm cool." "

" So, who is he ?" "

" You think there's a he already? I could just be opening up and maturing and shit." "

" You could, if you didn't have that look that you had when you were in love with Quinn." "

" Dude, get out of my head, that's just creepy."

" Oh please, if I was in your head I would know who it is. I will admit that I would love to know but I won't pry." "

" Sweet." "

" As erudite as ever Noah." "

" Whatever."

Kurt just smiles and walks away after the music ends, although it doesn't stop him from looking at every guy at prom with a speculative glance. Thankfully he seems to limit it to the students, which is a relief because if Kurt's gaydar is really that good then he'd be in deep shit, and so would Will.

He manages to dance with everyone, well aside from Finn. Not that he doesn't drop a few remarks in passing when their paths cross throughout the night. He's not really serious or anything, it's just so much fun to see Finn's brain short out for a moment as he tries to figure out if Noah's serious or not.

Tina teases him mercilessly, asking why he didn't ask her stud of a boyfriend to dance, to which he replies that there's no way he's being completely destroyed on the dance floor by the king of pop and lock.

Quinn doesn't say anything meaningful when they dance, just looks at him with an appraising expression and mouths pleasantries about it being a nice night. It's nice, because she's not an Ice Queen and he's not a Badass, they're just two friends with all their drama behind them.

Rachel, of course, spends the entirety of their dance witteringtwittering on about how he really should have brought someone to prom because you only get one senior prom , which is when he mentally tunes out all of her blah, blah, blah and thanks the big guy upstairs that he didn't end up with Rachel., Seriously, she might actually be able to talk someone to death…

Thankfully there's no evil plot to make Kurt this yearsyear's Prom Queen.

Finn ends up as Prom King, with Rachel as his Queen., Tthe look on her face after she's crowned is kind of wary and apprehensive, almost as if she's waiting for a bucketful of pig's blood to douse her. When it doesn't and she realisesrealizes it's not a joke she just lights up like the sun and drags Finn onto the dance floor. Which she'll regret when his Gigantor feet squish hers.

Okay, so maybe he might have told the chess club and the AV club that he'd destroy the Slushie machine if they used their votes for Rachel, and he may have persuaded Jacob Ben Israel to round up the other senior geeks to do the same thing. Not that anyone can prove anything, ever. Not if Jacob wants to keep all of his teeth.

Okay so he rigged the vote, but at least he did it for good.

He's the last one of the gleeks at prom. Sure there are parties happening tonight and everyone will probably end up getting laid, but as he's " getting the booze" " he can afford to be a little late. Never mind that he actually got the booze last night and it's been stashed under a tarp in his truck's flatbed. Which he conveniently parked in the darkest corner of the parking lot.

It's just an excuse, to buy some time.

Time for everyone to leave, time for the chaperones to go home.

It's not really a risk, not when you take people's personalities into account. Coach Sylvester is the first of them to leave, she probably hit her tolerance limit for other people at least half an hour ago. Then there's a trickle of the others until Miss Pillsbury leaves, followed by Will and Figgins.

Figgins heads away after a brief goodbye, no surprise there, the man clearly hates his job, it's the only reason Noah can find for him being quite so apathetic. Miss Pillsbury follows him Figgins after a brief hug and goodbye with Will. S, he's not quite as crazy and germ phobic as she used to be, but Noah's still willing to bet that she's got a bunch of routines awaiting her at home.

Not that it matters, because here and now it's just him and Will.

And it's time to talk.

Will takes his time walking to his car, which is understandable, it's not like he has much waiting for him at home. No wife, not even a cat or dog to keep him company. Just an apartment and DVD's and stuff, but _stuff_ doesn't keep you warm at night, or hold you close.

It kind of hurts to think that someone you love could be so alone and even worse, be so accustomed to it that they don't even complain, or see that there's anything to complain about. It has to suck to the Nth degree.

It doesn't take Noah long to get to Will's car, for him to be there before Will. For him to be leaning against it as if he had every right. He doesn't miss the smile that flickers across Will's face before he schools himself not to, forcing himself into impassivity.

" Noah, shouldn't you be at a party by now ?" " He may be able to hide his expression but he can't quite hide the trace of mirth in his voice. That little hint of happiness that bleeds through.

" I'm on a booze run, I have time." "

" I knew I should have gone with the pledge forms this year," Will murmurs with a wry smile.

" We both know you wouldn't do that for Senior Prom, it's like a tradition" " Noah grins.

" Dancing, drinking and hooking up with your girlfriend." "

Noah smirks, " Well I know you don't drink but I can do the other two." "

" Noah, we shouldn't…"

" We should, c'mon dance with me. You lead, I'll follow." "

Will's protests died on his lips as Noah stepped into his space and they began to waltz in the dim light of the empty parking lot.

" Why ?" " The word was whisper soft, barely on the edge of hearing, but full of pent up curiosity;, a deep, yearning need to know.

" Because I wanted to dance with the guy I love on the night of my Senior Prom. B, because I've been trying for weeks to tell you that I love you, because I have a whole damned notebook of speeches and stuff and none of them were right, none of them were perfect." "

Will's arms tightened and he inhaled sharply. " I thought, I thought this was just a thing, that after graduation it would be over." "

Noah shook his head and looked into Will's eyes, . " No, it's not a thing. I love you, I want you. Y, you can say it's a thing, or that I'm too young, but it doesn't change anything. You could say I'm messed up and yeah I guess I am, but you are too and I think that maybe we could be less messed up together." "

He laid his head on Will's shoulder, "I love you and I want you. After graduation I want to date you, I want to hold your hand, and kiss in public and toss those damned ropes and handcuffs in the trash. I want to have sex with you, and for you to have sex with me and be happy."

Will's head dropped onto Noah's shoulder., " I'm not good with relationships, Noah, you know ? I mess up, I messed up with Terri and Emma and I'm terrified I'll mess up with you. I should tell you I don't love you, I should tell you I'm too old, that you deserve someone better, younger, less messed up. B, but I can't do it, I just can't." "

" Tell me why." ? " Noah's voice was just as soft as Will's, just as full of yearning, as they stood there clinging to each other, swaying gently.

Will drew a great shuddering breath., " Because I love you too. And I should really tell you something important, now before you say anything else." "

Will stepped away, untangling himself from Noah, looking him in the eyes, shifting from foot to foot until he steadied himself. " I'm leaving Lima, Figgins has my resignation,. A after you guys graduate I'm selling up and moving to New York. I'm going to give Broadway one last try. I thought there was nothing left for me in Lima, that you'd move on, and no one wants to carry on New Directions so…"

His words were cut off by Noah pulling him into a hug, soothing away his panicked rambling with a soft kiss. " Relax, I get it. You thought you had nothing left, it's cool. I like New York." "

" Noah, what are you saying ?" "

" I'm saying, where you go, I'll go. I don't have a college scholarship waiting on for me, I can't afford one., I if I stay in Lima I'll end up doing construction or getting a McJob but I won't have you. If I go to New York I'll have you and they have jobs there too."

Will's arms encircled him again, . " What about your family, your mom and sister?" "

Noah chuckled, " Mom'll be fine, she'll be less stressed and she'll have more cash, and Sarah will move into my room before I'm finished packing. The only problem we'll have is the inevitable bitch-fit when I tell her about us and she finds out you're not Jewish. " 'You couldn't find a nice Jewish man? Maybe a doctor?'" She'll be fine." "

He smiled up at Will. " You and me, what do you say ?" "

Will grinned at him, shyly. " Yes, if you're sure. ."

"

" Totally." " Noah murmured before kissing him firmly.

Will chuckled when they broke the kiss., " What about your party?". "

" It can wait a little while."


	4. Waiting

There is one really big flaw in Noah's plan to leave Lima and head to New York with Will.

His mom.

Well, it's not her exactly, it's the fact that he hasn't really told her that he's into dudes as well as chicks. She's generally okay with gay guys, she's really fond of Kurt, but that may be because he's more than willing to drop anything to take her and Carole shopping whenever they ask. Either that or the fact that he and Blaine have no problem babysitting for Sarah, and putting up with her crazy-intense Disney princess obsession.

So yeah, his mom's okay with gay guys, but that just in general. Having your only son announce that he's in love with a guy, well that may not go down so well. Especially since his mom's always nagging him about not settling down with a nice Jewish girl.

So saying " Hey mom, I'm in love with a guy and I'm heading to New York to be with him once I graduate, oh and sorry he's not Jewish either, or a Doctor, but hey he's a teacher. You remember Mr Schuester don't you ?"

Yeah, like that won't have iron skillets whizzing through the air and a torrent of high speed Yiddish that would make Rabbi Greenberg blanch.

Fuck, now he's going to have to hunt for a non inflammatory way to come out to his mom.

Finding the right words is gonna be a bitch…

Of course, things don't really work out as he plans, he did plan to sit down with his mom a day or so after Prom and eventually lead up to the "I like guys and I want to move to New York." talk.

He didn't count on Sarah rummaging around in his room and finding the notebook.

_THAT notebook, the one full of awkward confessions of his love for Will. So having his mom summon him into the kitchen on the Monday after prom, well it's kind of unexpected._

_Almost as unexpected as the feeling of his legs turning to jelly when he sees his mom sitting at the kitchen table leafing through the notebook with a mug of coffee in her hands and her "I've just finished working for the day, I have to cook dinner, and now you spring this on me?" face on._

_She looks up at him and sighs, "Oh sit down and stop giving me the bunny in the headlights look." She mutters, drinking from her mug and flipping another page in the notebook. Noah's trying desperately to remember if he was actually dumb enough to use Will's actual name in any of those speeches and hoping to hell that he didn't._

_Awkward condemnation from his mom he could handle, but accidentally getting his lover arrested would suck big time. Norah smiles at one particular entry, and please god, please don't let it be the sappy Valentines day one with the rose doodle._

_Shit, shit, shit. _

_It totally is._

"_Some of these are actually quite poetic Nono."_

"_Uh ,thanks ma."_

"_It's not Kurt is it, because he and that Blaine boy make a wonderful couple."_

"_No ma, it's not Kurt. And yeah, he's good with Blaine."_

"_Honestly boychik it's like pulling teeth getting answers from you. So you're gay now ?"_

"_Not gay, I still like girls, but I like guys too."_

_Norah shook her head and sipped her coffee again. "That's so like you Noah, well I can't say I'm completely thrilled about it, mostly because the people in this town are complete asses about things like this. Not forgetting your Aunt Natasha has never been all that fond of the gays, I think faigela is the nicest thing she's ever called them."_

_Noah winced at the mention of Aunt Natasha, because yeah, complete raving psycho-bitch described her nicely. "You're not mad or anything?"_

"_Noah, you're my son and I love you, and you've grown up a lot in the last couple of years. Not to mention you've calmed down ever since that ATM incident. So no I'm not mad, you love who you love, and by the looks of this notebook you are head over heels in love."_

_Noah blushed, although he would totally deny it if anyone asked. "Yeah."_

"_So, do I get to know who he is or do I have to pull teeth to find out."_

"_I, uh, I can't tell you, it's like awkward."_

_Norah's eyes narrowed, "Why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked, her eyes locked on her son's. Noah wondered if it was possible for her to melt his brain with that laser like gaze._

"_It's complicated ma."_

"_It's nothing that's going to hurt you is it?" _

"_No ma, it's just complicated."_

"_Ok I get it, you don't want to talk about it. Now is there anything else or should I start dinner?"_

"_Nothing that can't wait till after dinner."_

_Norah gave him one last doubtful look before nodding briefly and getting up to start dinner. Noah sagged with relief and exhaled deeply, grateful for actually getting through that conversation._

_So yeah, no flying skillets and being bitched out in Yiddish, which he is definitely more than okay with. Dinner that night is quiet, but in a good way, even if Sarah is kicking him a lot under the table because he threatened to decapitate all of her Barbie's and melt their heads in the microwave if he caught her in his room again._

_Of course he still needs to find a way to bring up the topic of moving to New York, and he's still not sure how to bring that up. He thinks it over in his head whilst he washes the dinner dishes, maybe he should just come right out with it. It worked with Will after all._

_Yeah, ok that could work._

_His mom's settled in her chair by the time he finishes with the washing up. She looks like she's finally unwound from the stress of work, more importantly there's nothing within arms reach that she can throw. _

_Not that he's had to worry about that for quite a while but there's no harm in being cautious._

"_Ma ?"_

"_Noah."_

"_Can we talk?" Damn it, why does he have to sound like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

"_Of course. Sit down, you look like you're about to hyperventilate and pass out."_

_He sits on the couch and runs his hand through his Mohawk before looking at his mom. "After I graduate I want to head to New York. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are all heading there and I figure I can find a job there just as easily as I can here."_

_He toys with the fringe on one of Sarah's throw pillows as he speaks, plucking nervously at the threads as he waits for his mom to answer._

"_This boy you love is going to New York too then?"_

" _Yeah."_

"_Oh Noah you have it bad if you're willing to follow him all the way to New York." Norah smiles. "It's not just because of a boy, because moving all that way for something that might not last, well I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_It's not just for him. If I stay in Lima then I'm always going to be Puck. The dumb punk who knocked up Quinn Fabray, who ended up in juvie because he was an idiot. A punk with a Mohawk who's going nowhere fast. I can start over in New York, I can be Noah. I can be someone who people take seriously, not just another punk."_

_Norah nods, beaming with happiness. "This is good, this is the man I wanted you to grow up to be. A thinker, someone who wants to be better than he is." She smiled briefly before sighing. "Well, if your sure that this is what you want Noah then I'm okay with it."_

"_Thanks Ma."_

"_I wish I could do more Noah but we really don't have the money."_

"_I figure I can sell my truck and I have some cash from my pool cleaning business, it's a start."_

"_That's your plan? Honestly Noah. Let me see if I can do anything about it."_

"_Thanks Ma."_

"_I'm not having you go to New York without options, not if I can do something about it. Now be a good boy and make your tired mother a cup of coffee."_

" _Sure."_

_Norah Puckerman is a force to be reckoned with, two days later she hands him a sheaf of papers with a bunch of contacts in New York. Turns out that half of his Nana's synagogue friends have relatives in New York. Score one for Jewish solidarity._

_That's one less obstacle in his way. Now there's just National's and Graduation to go before he rides off into the sunset with his man. Urgh he's turning into a sap, this is what happens when you're constantly exposed to Disney princesses._

_Now it's just a question of waiting. _


	5. Miami baby!

Man, Bruce Willis was not kidding, you know in that film where the kid divorces his parents? "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of Miami, your balls stick to your leg like they've been crazy glued there."

Which is a really big problem for Noah because he didn't pack any boxers, what, he likes to go commando and it's not like anyone else is going to use his performance costume so it's clearly a case of no harm, no foul.

Well it would be if Nationals weren't being held in Miami at the start of the summer, and it's hot and muggy and fuck, his balls do feel like they've been bonded to his leg at this point. Ick.

Which sucks because things had started out so well.

They weren't flying first class this year, which kind of sucked, but he did end up sitting next to Will on the flight to Miami. Technically Will should have been between him and Lauren, but Lauren ended up scoring two seats behind them because of her ample frame. Which you know, did kind of suck for cutting into her self esteem, but also kind of rocked because now he could pretend to sleep and snuggle with Will during the flight.

Yeah he likes to snuggle, like it's so hard to believe. It's not like he's seen much of Will, what with him working on selling his apartment and trying to get rid of all the stuff he won't be taking with him. So of course he's going to take advantage of this window of opportunity.

Not that Will seems to mind judging by the soft chuckle that slips out when he feels Noah's head rest on his shoulder, or the blanket that he slips over him, or the fact that after about half an hour Will's head is resting against his and they both kind of nap.

To hell with being a badass, this fucking rocks.

Of course now they're here in Miami and the hot muggy heat has just backslapped them all in the face. Kurt especially looks like he's going to wilt like a flower, the look of panic on his face as he realises that all of his elaborate combinations of layers and fabrics are going to melt him like the Wicked witch of the west, well it's priceless.

It's actually kind of similar to the look on Will's face as he slips off his sweater vest and yanks his shirt out of his trousers in some effort to alleviate the heat. Which is an unforeseen bonus, because it's always fun to watch Will when he isn't wrapped up in like four layers.

The bus ride to the hotel is oppressively hot, it's cramped and hot and the bus reeks of hot metal and upholstery, right now a Slushie facial would actually be a blessing. Well maybe not a Slushie but if someone offered to pour ice over Noah right now he would be totally down with it.

It turns out that the hotel's actually just on the edge of Little Havana, it's kind of small but it's cooler inside. Even if Will is an unfortunate shade of red when he comes back from the front desk.

"Okay, there's been a slight mix up with the rooms, apparently the hotel's fully booked so we only got seven rooms instead of eight. Thankfully they're doubles so no one's going to have to sleep on the floor, which they would have to, because the hotel has even run out of cots." Will sighs and rubs his neck tiredly as Finn butts in.

"What's the big deal, there are fourteen of us, and seven rooms, it totally works out." He beams happily, having solved it, at least in his head.

"Finn sweetie, the big deal is that Mr Schue is going to have to share with one of us, when he was probably looking forward to some peace and quiet and not having to worry about anyone raiding the mini-bar while he sleeps." Kurt interjects smoothly.

"Oh, sorry dude." Finn grins feebly at Will before the teacher sighs and continues.

"It's not a problem, really. Now I've worked out the rooming assignments based on gender preferences since Santana and Brittany are now a couple, I'd rather not be fired because the school board heard that my glee clubs couples were sharing rooms. So listen up, Rachel, you're with Lauren, Brittany, you're with Tina, Quinn's with Santana, Mercedes you'll be sharing with Kurt, Finn's with Artie, Sam's with Mike. Sorry Noah but after all the times you tried ordering cocktails via room service last year in New York, well you're rooming with me so I can keep an eye on you."

He handed out the room keys to the club, paying no attention to the looks that Kurt and Lauren kept shooting at Noah. "Okay, we have about an hour before the hotel starts serving dinner, so head to your rooms and settle in and we'll meet in the dining room later. Oh and to avoid temptation I had the hotel remove everything remotely alcoholic from the mini-bars."

Noah groans, "Dude, it's like you don't trust us or anything." Only to have Will grin at him. "I know you Noah, if anyone's going to arrange an illicit mini-bar raid and party then it'd be you, or maybe Santana. So I made a pre-emptive strike."

The gleeks made a show of not glaring at Noah and dispersing to their rooms as Noah followed Will to their room. Not that he would've raided the mini-bar, not really, okay, he totally would have. He just hates being outmanoeuvred.

Of course when he gets to their room it becomes evident that Will's not above some manoeuvring of his own, double room my ass, that beds at least Queen sized.

"Double room huh?" Noah smirks.

"Whoops, oh dear what a terrible situation." Will chuckles, pasting on his most innocent expression as he continues, "But the hotel's completely full and has no cots, hmm I guess I could sleep on the floor?" He purses his lips and pretends to consider it.

"Nah, sleeping on the floor would kill your back and no-one wants a grumpy chaperone." Noah makes a great point out of looking thoughtful. "I could take the floor, but then I might end up spraining something and messing up our choreography."

Will solemnly shakes his head, "Nope, we can't have that, not at all. You have to be at the top of your game."

"Yup, we all have to be at our best and well rested." Noah agrees, barely managing not to smirk lasciviously at the older man.

"Well then, we'll just have to man up and share then won't we?" Will murmurs.

"Hmm yeah, one of those sacrifices for the greater good things." Noah concurs, walking across the room to flop gracelessly onto the bed.

There's a long contented sigh as Will flops down on the other side of the bed. "Now that that's dealt with, do you want to jump in the shower first? I wasn't expecting this level of heat, if we place in the top ten and move on to the Showcase then things could be brutal."

Noah groaned, "Can't we just make out and share a shower later?"

Will laughed, "I don't think turning up for dinner with kiss swollen lips and covered in hickeys would be a wise move, especially since I plan on using the pool whilst we're here. If I'm down to a pair of shorts then we can't have any hickeys showing."

Noah propped himself up on an arm and glared at Will, "You are such a buzz-kill. We can fool around later right?"

Will yawned as he nodded, "Yes Noah. Now go shower, and no I'm not going to help you wash your back, you'll only distract me."

Damn it, that man knows him too damn well…

Kurt and Will bond over their disdain for everyone, everyone ordering pizza and burgers when they're in a hotel on the edge of little Havana.

"I honestly can't say I'm surprised with Finn, or any of the boys really but you would think that at least a couple of the girls would go for something local, this avocado mousse is divine and have you tried the tostones? Philistines." Kurt laments.

Will nods sagely, "I know, believe me I know, would it kill them to try something new? Those malanga fritters were great but you'd think I was asking Brittany to eat her cat when I offered her one." Kurt's lips twitched as he tried not to grin like a maniac. "Ordinarily I'd make a highly unflattering remark and blame their unadventurous nature on the fact that they're all breeders, but that plan went out the window when our resident lesbians ordered pizza. Oh and you had no fear of the exotic."

Will snorted. "Breeders? Kurt that's appallingly heterophobic of you. Plus you stole it from Tales of the city, gender preference has no bearing on how adventurous you are." He nodded to the waitress as she dropped off his main course. Kurt returned the snort and flicked an imperious eyebrow, "Firstly, Tales of the city is timeless, and secondly most of the most adventurous cultural icons have been gay, Quentin Crisp, Andy Warhol, need I go on?"

Will chuckled. "I'm going to demolish your theory with one word, one teeny tiny word." Kurt looked across the table at him, eyes narrowed. "This, I have to hear." He drawled. Will leaned back in his seat smugly, "Gaga. Cultural icon yes, gay, nope." Kurt's lips pursed as he was forced to concede that point.

"Dude, you just got pwned." Finn blurted out as the rest of the table burst out laughing. Kurt turned to his stepbrother and flashed him his best Bitch-Please look. "Mr Schue's probably the only one who could pwn me as you so poetically put it, or do I have to bring up that Call of duty tournament from last month?"

The countertenor's words sent a shudder through all the boy's. "Dude, you said you'd never bring that up."

"Yes well you will keep using the word pwn, it's not even a real word!"

Will watched them bicker indulgently as dinner progressed, watching as Noah tried to hide his amusement, and resolving to get the story about this Call of Duty tournament from him later.

"Is it weird that this is kind of turning me on?" Noah asked as he examined himself in a spare pair of Will's board shorts, having failed to pack any swimming shorts as well. Will looked over and gave him an appraising look. "Not really, you look hot in them. Distractingly hot, I wonder if I have time for a cold shower before we head to the pool…" Will mused idly.

Noah looked Will over, definitely loving the view of his man in a pair of shorts. Perhaps a little too much considering he was well on the way to a boner. "What I mean was I'm kind of turned on because they're yours. It's kind of like dating a chick and having her wear your jacket." He mused, looking in the mirror. He saw Will come up behind him and slip his arms around his waist, "You do know that wording it like that means you're the chick?" He murmured softly into Noah's ear.

Noah placed a hand on top of Will's arms and grinned, "Dude, after like two years of this I think it's kind of my turn to be the chick for a while."

"After Nationals I'll take you up on that offer." Will growled, sending a shiver down Noah's spine and making his cock twitch at the highly appealing metal imagery.

"Why not tonight?" Noah murmured.

"Because." Will growled, fingers ghosting over Noah's abs before migrating to his unscarred nipple and tweaking it playfully. "Because I don't trust myself not to fuck you so hard you walk with a limp for the next three days, and I'm not going to blow Nationals because I'm impatient." His hands slid down to Noah's hips and he lightly ground against him. "Oh, you have no fucking idea how much I want to make you ride me, to feel you coming completely fucking unravelled beneath me." He reached inside Noah's shorts and pulled out his hard throbbing cock. "I want to feel you clench around me when you come, as I'm fucking you into my mattress, I want to hear you scream my fucking name," He pumped Noah with firm even strokes, feeling him shudder under the onslaught of words and his grip. "I want to look into your eyes and see the exact second you blow your load, shooting all that hot, thick, sticky come between us."

Noah was close, he whimpered under Will's steady ministrations. "Open your eyes Noah." He opened his eyes to see Will staring intently into the mirror, "Come for me." That one last statement sent Noah over the edge and he came with a low, bitten off groan, thick ropes of jizz splattering on the mirror. He sagged back into Will's arms gratefully. "So, um, you have got another pair of shorts right?" he blushed.

"Yeah, you go clean up and I'll dig them out, and clean up the mirror." Will smirked and Noah nodded gratefully. Fuck, if Will taking charge and talking dirty could get him that damned hot, he wasn't sure if he'd survive the sex.

Hell of a way to go though.

The pool didn't help cool Noah down much, seriously, it's like Miami is a giant vegetable steamer or something. Not even the sight of Santana, Brittany and Quinn in tiny swimsuits interested him enough to drag him out of his heat induced lethargy.

Looking at Will was completely out of the question, because he really didn't want to pop a boner in the middle of the pool, not to mention the shudders that ran down his spine when he thought about his mind melting orgasm earlier.

When they finally headed back to their rooms he was so hot and tired that he didn't even try to molest Will when they shared a very cold, very welcome shower. He collapsed onto the bed, wrapped his arms around Will and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Morning brought breakfast and more heat and Will resorted to bribing them all with a devilishly evil yet effective combination of iced Gatorade and Cuban coffee to get them to rehearse. Not that they needed it, they had their routines down to a goddamned art, not that you could convince Rachel of that.

Thankfully they had the afternoon free, and after drinking what felt like his body weight in iced Gatorade, Noah felt almost human again, a human who wanted his own personal floating air conditioner to follow him, but human nonetheless as he wandered around little Havana with Kurt, Will, Santana and Brittany whilst everyone else opted to cool off in the pool again.

Kurt and Will babbled excitedly about the vibrant Cuban community, watching old men play dominoes and drinking even more ungodly amounts of insanely strong Cuban coffee. It's kind of worrying how much of a big kid Will is, mind you he is about to get the hell out of Lima and start over in a place that isn't the ass end of nowhere.

Plus it was really cool to see Will so free, loosened up and way less uptight. Noah immediately dismissed the phrase "without the stick up his ass." Because he knew exactly how free Will looked then and he seriously didn't need another boner when he couldn't jump right on top of Will and get rid of it. Still there was always time later…

Except there wasn't, because Finn and Sam decided on a whim to have their own little excursion around little Havana, and somehow managed to get completely lost. So much so that Will led the others back to the hotel and set out on a search and rescue mission, which lasted until dinnertime and eliminated any of the ideas Noah had been considering. Most of them involving the shower and some light making out.

Cockblocked by Finn and his non existent sense of direction.

Totally lame!

Will called an early night, obviously hoping that everyone would get a good nights sleep before their performance the next afternoon. Noah was quietly grateful, fuck being a badass, he was freakin' melting in the heat. He looked at Will as the two of them lay on their bed in a messy tangle of limbs and groaned slightly.

"Usually when I think of us in bed, with us both this hot and sweaty, it's never because of the damn weather." He bitched half-heartedly as Will chuckled roughly. "I wasn't expecting it to be this bad, there goes my plan of retiring to a nursing home in Florida when I'm old."

"That's forever away, why worry about it." Noah groused.

"Not exactly forever away but I see your point." Will murmured, running his fingers through Noah's Mohawk, "You think when we hit New York you'll let your hair grow?" He asked.

"Dude, what's wrong with my 'hawk?"

"Nothing, I'd just really like to run my fingers through your hair one day instead of one strip of it."

"Seriously?" Noah asked, feeling Will's fingers trace the edges of his Mohawk.

"Mmm, yeah." The older man murmured happily, "I like your hair. Why even ask, I'm always serious when it comes to you."

Noah exhaled contentedly, "It's just, people usually just want me for my guns, or my body, they never care about my hair or stuff. I'm not used to people seeing me as more than a piece of meat or a who…"

Will's finger landed on his lips before he could finish that word. "You haven't been that guy for over a year, I don't ever want you to use that word about yourself. Ever. I don't just love you because you're amazingly hot, I love you because you're you, because I see you becoming this amazing man who's going to get everything he wants out of life." Will's tone was fierce and passionate as he spoke, looking into Noah's eyes intently.

"Believe in yourself love." His fingers traced the contours of Noah's jaw and he smiled softly. "And just so you know, I didn't fall in love with you because of your guns, or your cock, or your amazing body, what really sealed the deal for me were your eyes. They're gorgeous and so expressive and when you feel something strongly enough they blaze. Now come on, we need to grab some sleep if we want to place in the top ten."

Noah leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before pulling himself as close as he could against Will. Waves of reassurance washing over him as his lover held him close and the noise of their breathing lulled them both to sleep.

Nationals itself was a blur, a sea of noise and nerves, a wall of sound, conflicting melodies and harmonies with choirs rehearsing everywhere. Various members of each choir freaking out or calming each other down, engaging in their own warm ups or pre-performance rituals for luck.

The competition was fierce, each act before them seemed to be intimidating, their performance was great, drilled into them by Rachel and Will. Their performance came and went, judged and evaluated like any of the others.

Not that Noah thought about it much, they'd done their best, and it had been amazing. But it was Will's words from last night that repeated in his head, the faith and passion, the sheer belief behind the words was awe inspiring. No one else, apart from his mom, had that kind of faith in him, and she probably didn't think he could go as far as Will did.

But Will did.

And he liked his eyes.

Which was possibly the most uplifting thing he'd ever heard, not to mention his favourite compliment ever.

They made the top ten for the showcase. Which was fan-fucking-tastic, even if it did mean another day or two of the oppressive heat and rigorous competition. Fifth place on the list. Fifth fucking place.

It might not be as impressive as four consecutive Nationals wins but it's enough. Even if the showcase is demanding and tiring and they all feel like they've been run over by a freight train then scraped off the tracks and had a couple of Mack trucks back over them.

They're too tired to party, even if Will hadn't imposed an alcohol ban on the mini-bars, but it's such a giddy thrill, a rush of epic proportions that Noah doubts any of them will sleep for hours. He spends most of the night making out and grinding lazily with Will, too turned on not to do anything but too tired to fuck. It's somewhere around 3 AM before they drift off to sleep in the trashed sheets.

The next day is all about packing and bragging on facebook and twitter about their fifth place win, everyone's hyped up like they're on a sugar rush, trying to get all their shit together for the flight home that night.

Frankly the thought of getting the fuck out of Miami and it's heat has Noah packed and sitting on his suitcase in less than fifteen minutes, which amuses Will greatly and mortally offends Kurt. "Honestly Noah I know you favour WalMart and Target brand clothing but even they deserve a modicum of respect."

Oh come on, like Kurt's sniffy little speech didn't deserve flipping him the bird…

They have no idea how Will manages to do it, but somehow he manages to get them upgraded to first class seats for the flight back. Interestingly enough he and Noah are sitting far ahead of the others. Which provides more than a few possibilities for the return flight, especially since the flight attendant's focussing more on Kurt's boots and a loong conversation about Vogue.

So yeah, he may have made sure there were blankets and that pesky arm rest was gone. And he definitely had a chance to judge Will's acting skills because there's no way he looks like a guy getting a vigorous hand job while Noah's doing it. Well not until he comes and his composure slips for like a second. No one notices a thing, not Kurt who's in the throes of a fashion-gasm at the thought of being in Milan every three weeks and discussing the possibility of the flight attendant becoming the fashion equivalent of a drug mule for him.

They don't notice anything when Will discreetly returns the favour, whispering a low litany of the things he'd love to do to Noah, in explicit detail, and fuck if it isn't the hottest thing he's ever heard. If they could bottle it then the guys that make Viagra would be out of a job. He ends up biting his hand as he comes to stop himself roaring out his orgasm, his teeth sinking into the flesh between his thumb and finger. He thinks maybe he could come again, just from the sight of Will _licking his damned hand clean where anyone could see it._

_Fucking hot._

_They spend the rest of the flight napping like they did on the flight out, only this time there's more legroom, and Lauren's not snoring behind them._

_His mom comes to pick him up when they get off the bus outside the school. Which is cool, but kind of sucks too. Cool that she came, but sucky because he didn't get a chance to make out with Will and maybe set a time for them to meet up before graduation._

_He needn't have worried, Will ends up texting him about half an hour after he gets home asking if he wants to come over the next night._

_Like he's going to say no, not when Will's finally run out of excuses, not when he's finally going to see Will in charge and on top. All of a sudden twenty four hours seems like an eternity._


	6. Turnabout is fair play

There's no reason to feel this nervous, to have that whole butterflies in the stomach feeling. It's not like he's never headed to Will's place for sex before. He shouldn't be feeling like some nervous blushing virgin, hell he's been waiting for this. Well, more like he's been subtly pushing for it, because it's high time that Will fucked him.

It's only fair after all, but yeah he's nervous and it's not a feeling he's all that acquainted with. Fuck it, he'll just deal with this shit as it comes. If he lets the nerves get to him then he'll never make it to Will's.

Okay, let's do this.

Will's apartment is seriously empty, the dining set's gone from the dining room, all of his shelves are empty and there are a whole bunch of boxes neatly stacked in the living room, half of them are labelled "Goodwill" whilst the others are all neatly labelled with their contents.

It drives home the reality of the situation, that they're leaving, that each one of these neatly taped and labelled boxes is part of their new start, the foundation they're going to build on. The apartment still feels kind of homey, although that might be due to the smell of coffee and cookies emanating from the kitchen.

He pads into the kitchen to find Will transferring cookies into Tupperware boxes before he takes one last look at his kitchen and sighs. "I'll miss the kitchen, Terri was a terrible cook but I liked pottering around in here." He murmurs softly as Noah closes the distance and enfolds him in a hug.

"We'll have our own kitchen, I'll even teach you how to make my Nana's chicken soup and matzo balls." His hand wanders down to hold one of Will's and clasps it gently, Will leans backwards into the embrace sighing happily. "I'll hold you to that Noah." He smiles before he turns around in Noah's arms and kisses him. "Come on, we have something to do."

Noah pouts and follows Will into the bedroom, pouting again when Will heads for the closet instead of the bed and reaches inside, plucking out a tie. That tie, his official bondage tie as Noah refers to it. "I thought we were done with that." Noah said, looking anxiously at Will, sure he's all for Will topping but he's really not cool with the bondage stuff anymore. Truth be told, he could probably live without ever tying anyone up for sex ever again.

Which must show on his face, because Will grins that rare happy grin of his and shakes his head. "We are, but I think we should get rid of it properly, symbolically." He takes Noah's hand in his and leads him to the kitchen sink before handing over the tie. "You do the honours Noah." He beams as Noah lowers the tie into the garbage disposal slowly and Will hit's the power.

The tie vanishes down the disposal slowly, the machinery grinding and whirring as it trashes the creased tie, shreds it to pieces before it's gone, down the pipes into the trash. Noah looks across to see Will gazing at him fondly and returns the look. "So symbolically we're starting over?" He asks playfully.

"That's the plan, no more restraints, no more ties, no more rope. Just you and me. No more Mr Schue and Puck, just Will and Noah. Are you fine with that?" Will asks, voice low and husky, eyes shining with dark mischief.

Noah can't help but nod, his voice is just flat out gone, because fuck yeah that's what he wants. To start over, with Will, somewhere where none of this shit matters and they can just be. The damned words are gone, because his voice won't work, but happily the rest of his body is fine and he has no problem with pulling Will into a giant bear hug and holding onto him like he's the only solid thing in the world.

Will's embrace is equally tight and they stay locked together like that for who knows how long before Noah steps back and leads Will to the bedroom.

When he's pictured this it's always been a fierce kind of sex, shredding clothes and mouths clashing for dominance as Will throws him down on the bed and they have crazy, hot, nasty sex.

It's nothing like that. It's Will stripping him, taking his time, letting his eyes roam over Noah's body slowly. His gaze so heavy it's almost like being touched in and of itself. It's Will's gentle hands pushing him down on the bed, so that he has to prop himself up to watch Will undress equally as slowly as he'd stripped him.

It's Will crawling onto the bed with him and kissing him softly, hands trailing down his ribcage or across the planes of his back as they lightly grind against each other. It's Will pulling back, drawing a soft needy whine from Noah until his lips begin trailing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest, before he comes to Noah's nipples and teases them to a flushed aching arousal that he never even knew they were capable of.

It's Will's fingers tracing the length and girth of his cock before they move past his balls and to this place that's not quite balls and not quite ass and massaging it in a way that's freaking awesome and how could he not know about this? It's Will's lips and tongue kissing their way from his chest to his ass and Will's arms spreading his legs so that, fuck, so that his tongue is circling Noah's hole and that's so damned good that he doesn't even have time to register the fleeting _weird thought that flickers through his head. Then Will's tongue breaches that ring of muscle and it becomes really hard to think anything, because damn it that's good, especially when Will's hand starts lazily jacking him off._

_He doesn't even realise he's babbling a low dark litany of, yes, more, please, please ,please until Will pulls back for breath and chuckles, "Whatever you want Noah, I want to make you feel good." It's breathtaking and shorts out Noah's brain, just the implication that if he asked Will he could get this all damn night, it makes him shudder._

_But it's not what tonight was meant to be about. Tonight was meant to be about Will, Will on top, Will in charge. Will taking control. "Will." He manages to breathe out after one particularly firm stroke coupled with the thrusting of his tongue, which is so damned good. "I want more, I want you in me. Please."_

_Will nods and reaches for the lube on his nightstand before he rolls back towards Noah. "Relax and tell me if I'm going too fast, I don't want to hurt you." He leans in for a kiss before working his way down Noah's body again, eliciting another wave of shudders with his lips and tongue._

_It doesn't hurt when Will's first slick finger works it's way inside of him, it's kind of a weird stretchy feeling, okay, there's like a slight burn but overall it's cool. Will's eyes are on him, making sure that he's not going too far , too fast. There's a giddy little thrill that sends a shiver throughout Noah as he watches Will watching him, those greenish-grey eyes of his ablaze with that dark, almost primal lust that Noah's seen before._

_It's even hotter than when he's in control, because this slow build up, and just letting someone else take charge, damn it, it's such a fucking turn on. Will's second finger's a little less comfortable at first but the discomfort fades and when Will slides those two fingers all the way in and crooks them just so…_

_Fuck, it's like the world burns white. Yeah he knew it was good, he knew that Will went absolutely crazy when he hit that spot inside of him, he just never knew it was that fucking good. How much of the good stuff has he missed out on just because he was uneasy about taking it up the ass? Will's chuckling slightly as Noah stops writhing underneath him._

"_You okay?"_

"_Better than okay, I didn't think it'd be that good, is all. Thought I was going to blow my load then and there." Which would suck because it's not like they're even at the main event yet. Will smirks down at him fondly even as his fingers scissor and twist inside of Noah. "I can take the edge off, if you want." He emphasises his words by grazing that spot again and watching Noah buck and shudder at the sensation._

"_I swear if you keep doing that I'll come before we get to the good stuff." He rasps out when he can speak again. Will shrugs. "It's not like you have to limit yourself to one orgasm a night Noah, I like seeing you come undone like this. Relax and enjoy the ride."_

_Will's mouth closes around the head of Noah's dick and his tongue starts swirling around the head, tracing it's familiar contours before he begins working his way down the thick solid length, and, oh, hell, he's sucking and using his fingers. Seriously it's so damned good it should be fucking illegal and there is no thought on this earth un-sexy enough to stop Noah from grabbing Will by the hair and letting loose a grunt that sounds like it's from the fucking stone age as Will's fingers crook just so and he adds just the right amount of suction._

_His orgasm's mind-blowing and it feels like his brains just completely shorted out as he feels Will sucking his way off his dick, like it's some giant popsicle, and still fingering him. Fuck, how co-ordinated is this guy?_

"_You broke my brain." Noah groans._

"_The night's still young , love." Will laughs, completely relaxed and happy as he gazes down at a thoroughly debauched looking Noah, before working him open even further._

"_Seriously Will, I'm pretty sure I'm ready." Will looks at him and shakes his head slightly._

"_Nope, you're still pretty tight. Be patient."_

"_I've fucked you with less prep." Noah moans as Will's fingers slip out and he watches his lover add more lube. "True, but you have to work yourself up to that kind of rough sex Noah, and it's not a good idea for your first time. Trust me."_

_Noah huffed out a breath that turned into a strangled moan as Will stretched him and brushed his fingers over his prostate again. "Okay, I get it, more prep." He gasped, watching the lazy grin that crept over Will's face. "You have no idea how hot you look when I do that Noah, it's amazing." He murmured, watching intently as Noah shuddered under his ministrations._

_Noah whimpered, "Please, please, please Will, I need you, now." He begged, more than willing to say or do whatever it took just to get Will inside him. "Easy Noah, easy." Will breathed into his ear before finally easing his fingers out and reaching for a condom. "You're sure? Because it might be a little uncomfortable."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure Will, please, I want you, I need you inside me now. I want to feel you in me, above me, any way you want me, just please, please fuck me."_

_Will nodded and slid the condom on before slicking himself up and lining himself up with Noah. "I'm here and I've got you. Tell me if it's too much and we can stop anytime." He gazes down into Noah's hazel eyes and Noah can see the mixture of want and mild apprehension in his gaze and he just can't help himself from arching up and seizing Will's lips in a kiss. It's demanding and insistent and he drags Will down with an arm around his shoulders, willing him just to work himself in and get to the good shit already._

_Which does the trick, because Will pushes himself in slowly and okay it's a bit uncomfortable, there's a little of that burning stretching feeling, but the feeling of being slowly filled up by Will, the sense of fullness, wow that's fucking hot. It helps that the angles good and Will's dick's brushing across that spot in a sort of low level pressure, it's not enough to set Noah off but it's still amazing._

_When he feels Will bottom out it feels so full and fuck it's good, and his balls are pressed up against the place Will was massaging earlier and even that feels really good. Almost as good as when Will's arms wrap around him and he finally begins to move. Because when he moves every damn thrust just sort of glides over his prostate and it has him shuddering every time Will thrusts, even when it's just a shallow roll of the hips. It's just that damned good and every thrust of Will's sends a surge of electric warmth to his dick. He's got his arms wrapped around Will and there's just not enough friction on Noah's dick to get him off by grinding, but he feels so damned close, just by having Will fuck him._

_Will's looking down at him and the eye contact is electrifying as they have sex, because this isn't fucking, fucking's hard and rough and nothing like this. He knows about fucking, fucking is what he used to do with the cougars and Santana and Will, way back at the start, this is nothing like fucking. _

_This, this is making love, and he's never got it before, the difference between the two, but he gets it now. Before, it was just about sex and getting off, but now it's about giving, giving himself to Will, Will giving himself to him. It's that thought as much as Will making love to him that takes his last shred of self control and has him choking out a garbled "Will" as he comes._

_He can see it in Will's eyes too, that he gets it, just before his arms tighten around Noah and he shudders roughly in his arms as he follows him over the edge, riding out his orgasm sheathed inside Noah. He tries to roll off, only to find Noah's arms holding him in place._

"_Stay."_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I meant stay in me, just a little while, It's… nice. Is that weird that I think that, that I like it?"_

"_No, I get it. It's intimate, kind of hard to explain though."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I didn't hurt you did I?" Will murmurs into Noah's neck, hand trailing up the younger mans ribcage._

"_No, it was awesome, stretchy but it didn't hurt or anything." Noah chuckled as his hand traced idle patterns on Will's shoulder blade._

"_Good, I didn't want to hurt you or anything."_

"_You were a lot gentler than I thought." _

"_Hmm?" Will murmured curiously as he planted kisses on the strong column of Noah's neck._

"_Yeah, I thought the sex would be all fast and hard and nasty, you know like bending me over the desk and fucking me or something, this was better. Deeper, better, fuck I don't know." He shrugged at his inability to find the words and looked into Will's eyes._

"_It felt like making love." He eventually murmured. "I haven't really done much of that Will, it's mostly just been fucking, I didn't even get the difference til tonight."_

_Will leant in for a kiss, a light almost chaste brush of lips before he spoke. "Well we have plenty of time to show you the difference love."_

"_Good, because I want as much of you as I can get Will. I love you and you're going to have to work to get rid of me."_

"_I love you too Noah, and I don't plan on letting you go, not until I'm old and grey and can't hold on to you anymore."_

_Noah laughed, a deep bass rumble of a laugh. "Well I don't think we have to worry about that for a while."_

"_Can we go shower now? Not that I don't love to cuddle but cold cum is just nasty." Will made a face as he glanced down at the cooling mess on their skin._

"_Sure." Noah grinned._

_The shower was almost as fun as the sex because Will's more relaxed attitude was seriously awesome when it came to fooling around in the shower. The fact that Will dragged him to the couch for a making out session whilst they waited for pizza afterwards was just a bonus._

_The grin on Will's face when he returns from picking up the pizza is massive. "What's so funny?" Noah asks, wondering exactly what has Will's eyes alight with mischief. "Sam was our pizza boy, is it wrong that I get a kick out of him delivering our pizza and being totally clueless?"_

_Noah chuckled at the thought, "Better enjoy it whilst you can Will, once we hit New York it's not going to be a naughty secret anymore." He smiled at the faux pout that crossed Will's face as his lover settled himself on the couch with the pizza box on his lap. "Hmm oh well, secrecy's over-rated anyway." Noah reached into the pizza box to deftly filch a slice. "Hawaiian pizza? Bad boyfriend, no cookie." He joked before taking a bite._

"_Noah, I know for a fact that you're not strictly kosher, and you can't bitch about the pizza then eat it." Will grinned as Noah shrugged. "Ok, you got me." Will chuckled, "Good, because I plan on keeping you. Now finish your pizza so we can get our mack on."_

"_Works for me." Laughed Noah_

_Leaving the apartment, well frankly it sucked, because there was nothing in the world that Noah would rather do than crawl into bed with Will, well a few things did cross his mind but they all involved Will and a bed so it all fell into one bed related category._

_Still, it's not like they had to wait much longer, graduation's only a week away, then it's summer and they can get the hell out of Lima._

_He can wait that long, hell after more than two years a few weeks is nothing._


End file.
